Irmãos
by Maaiy
Summary: Teddy e Billy ficam responsaveis pelos irmãos gêmeos enquanto seus pais estão fora. Onde crianças nunca deixarão de ser curiosas e adolescentes nunca deixarão de ser pervertidos.


Young Avengers

Par: Theodore Altman/William Kaplan (quem não ama esses dois?)

Rated: NC-15 (Por conter indiretas e uma mini cena sexual)

N/A: Aparentemente o nome dos irmão do Billy são "Aaron e Jake", mas como não temos absoluta certeza, eu usei os nomes "Luis e Diego". Nomes horríveis, sim eu sei, mas fiquei com preguiça de trocar os nomes depois de ter escrito tudo.

* * *

"E não esqueça de levar seu irmão para o curso de Karatê." disse sua mãe, ajeitando uma de suas malas de ombro.

"Qual deles que faz Karatê mesmo?" perguntou Billy.

Sua mãe o olhou com irritação mas não teve tempo de falar nada pois duas mãos grandes pousaram nos ombros de seu filho, e com elas uma voz grossa porem sorridente disse.

"O _Luis_ faz Karatê. O Diego faz _Natação_." falou perto do ouvido do moreno enquanto apertava-lhe os ombros, e então, direcionando-se para a moça à sua frente, a voz continuou. "Não se preocupe Sra. Kaplan, vou me certificar de que Billy não se esqueça de seus afazeres." ele disse sorrindo.

"Obrigada Teddy, eu não poderia ter pedido um genro melhor." ela disse aproximando e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. "Bem, sei que não preciso dizer isso, mas vou dizer assim mesmo porque está no _protocolo_." ela disse, ouvindo um suspiro de seu filho mais velho logo depois disso. "Nada de festas. Nada de pessoas estranhas da casa. Nada de sexo enquanto seus irmão estiverem por perto." e conforme ela continuava o casal ficava vermelho apesar de um franzir o cenho enquanto o outro apenas ria. "blábláblá e NADA de magia OU transmutação OU qualquer tipo de poderes mutantes/anormais/super-humanos/etc. Okay?" ela perguntou recebendo um aceno e um 'sim senhora.' de ambos.

Ela colocou sua última mala no ombro e andou em direção aos dois outros filhos perto da porta da sala do hall.

"E vocês dois." ela começou, direcionando-se para os dois pequenos seres parados um do lado do outro em posição de sentido. Aproximou-se e deu um beijo na testa de cada um. "Não deem muito trabalho para seu irmão, viu?"

Ambos sorriram de forma, que seus pais viam, _angelical_. No entanto, não só Billy quanto Teddy também sabe que aquilo estava longe de ser qualquer coisa perto de _angelical_.

E apesar de seus pais nunca acreditarem que duas crianças de 11 anos fariam o que de fato Billy presenciava, ele estava feliz que pelo menos alguém acreditava nele. Mesmo que esse alguém tenha que sofrer junto.

"Querida, nós temos que ir se quisermos chegar lá antes do por do sol." disse uma voz aparecendo na porta, revelando ser Jeff, pai de Billy.

Rebecca acenou e andou em direção ao carro enquanto seu marido acompanhava os filhos logo atrás.

"Ela já disse tudo?" perguntou ele brincalhão.

Recebendo algumas risadas em troca.

"Só faltou dizer onde ela guarda o molho Marinara." sorriu Billy tirando sarro do super protecionismo da mãe.

"Ah, isso eu sei, fica junto com o óleo. Não pergunte por que." ele respondeu rindo alto. "Bem cuidem-se vocês então." ele acenou uma última vez entrando no carro e fechando a porta. Dando ignição.

Assim que todos os que sobraram voltaram para dentro de casa, o último que entrou, este sendo Diego, bateu a porta com força, chamando a atenção de seu irmão mais velho e seu namorado.

Assim que ambos viraram em sua direção, Diego e Luis ficaram um ao lado do outro, sorrindo diabolicamente.

"Agora vocês dois vão ter que nos obedecer!" gritou Diego, sendo apoiado pelo irmão gêmeo.

"É!"

Billy levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto Teddy prestava atenção.

"A-hã, tá, com certeza." disse sarcasticamente Billy continuando a andar em direção à seu quarto.

Teddy sorriu e seguiu-o.

Luis sorriu e deu um pulo de alegria.

"Yes! Deu certo!" ele falou pulando encima de seu irmão.

"Eu acho que ele estava mentindo." disse Diego sério.

"Você acha mesmo...?" perguntou o outro.

"Hm... Sim, acho." respondeu, agora incerto.

"Droga." disse Luis.

* * *

Um gemido pode-se ouvir do fundo do corredor.

"B..." o loiro disse. "nós não devíamos- Ah." tentou terminar sua fala mas a boca de seu namorado parecia mais rápida, calando-o com um beijo quente e possessivo.

Billy agarrava seus cabelos enquanto a outra mãe desabotoava sua camisa. Estiveram namorando no sofá á alguns minutos até que o moreno decidiu aprofundar o contato, sentando de frente no colo do maior. Até aquele momento, Teddy não parecia se importar. Mas quando Billy começou a cavalgar encima de seu colo procurando por atrito enquanto se beijavam, o loiro decidiu parar. As ações e sensações que mais novo provocavam nele eram _sensuais demais_.

"Billy, é sério." ele tentou mais uma vez, segurando firme na cintura do moreno em seu colo, relutantemente, impedindo-o de continuar.

"O que?" disse sem fôlego, subindo suas outra mão pelo peitoral de seu namorado e deslizando pelo seu pescoço, agarrando-o e puxando-o para que sua boca pudesse alcançar os piercings em sua orelha, sem ter que se deslocar do colo confortável em que estava. Lambendo e mordiscando os ferros enquanto sua cintura trabalhava. "Não tem perigo. - Ah - eles não estão em casa, lembra?" Sussurrou no ouvido em que sua boca se encontrava.

"Mas eles podem voltar - ah - à qualquer momento." Disse o loiro, levemente constrangido por estar se excitando tanto em uma posição daquelas. Suas mãos grandes, na cintura do menor, não pareciam querer obedecê-lo, e por mais que tentasse mandar elas pararem aqueles movimentos sensuais, elas só pareciam quer _ajudá-las_.

"Eu - aah - não dou a mínima." o moreno respondeu, arqueando as costas para que o atrito ficasse mais intenso. Sua calça encolhia a cada minuto, e ele parecia disposto a tentar descobrir se era possível se satisfazer apenas com isso. " Teddyy. Aaah." ele gemina do ouvido do loiro enquanto tentava acelerar suas ações descompassadas.

O loiro não resistira mais, segurou-lhe pela cintura e deitou-o de costas no sofá, tomando cuidado para que suas calças não tomassem distância suficiente para quebrar o clima. Teddy deitou por cima do namorado assim que o moreno começou a ofegar de impaciência.

Erguendo-lhe uma de suas pernas com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra ainda repousava sobre a sua cintura.

O príncipe alien fechou a distância entre ambos os rostos assim que suas ereções voltaram a se roçar. Suas línguas dançando juntas, separando por vezes para poder respirar, ofegando, desejando ter um terceiro pulmão.

Ambos estavam em êxtase, suas ereções pareciam querer explodir, mas nenhum deles queria parar aquela sensação no momento.

Chegando a dividir o mesmo rumo de pensamento.

_Só mais um pouco, aah, só mais... ah - mais um - aah, mais um pouco, ah, maais, aaaah..._

E a porta da frente se abre.

"Billy? A gente veio pegar um pouco de água." soou a voz de Luis.

Graças a Deus o sofá era virado para o outro lado da porta.

Assim que dois rostos completamente vermelhos e ofegantes apareceram por cima do sofá, Diego adentrou segurando uma bola de futebol na mão, igualmente vermelho e ofegante, mas por outras razões, obviamente.

"O que houve com vocês dois?" perguntou a voz gentil de Luis, tentando se aproximar.

Ambos contornaram o sofá e encararam o casal, cada um sentado em um canto do sofá, com uma almofada no colo, o que passara despercebido por crianças de 11 anos, claro.

"Vocês estavam se beijando!" gritou Diego. "Eca!" e com isso ele colocou a bola em baixo de um braço e segurou na mão de seu outro irmão, puxando-o para longe do casal. "Você não pode ver isso, Luh, é nojento!" e com isso, os gêmeos desapareceram pela porta da cozinha.

Teddy olhou para Billy. Billy olhou para Teddy e sorriu, ou melhor, _riu_.

"_Eu avisei._" disse o loiro.

"Vamos esperar eles voltarem pra rua?" perguntou o moreno incerto, ainda vermelho.

Teddy riu mas não respondeu nada.

* * *

Ambos estavam na cozinha, acordaram relativamente mais cedo e decidiram fazer um bolo.

"Mas a gente nunca fez isso antes..." disse Luiz incerto, olhando dentro da geladeira que acabara de abrir.

"Não deve ser difícil. Joy disse que faz isso o tempo todo." falou o outro gêmeo, lendo o livro de receitas encima da mesa. "E no livro parece bem fácil." apontou para uma das receitas, olhando para o irmão.

"... Tudo bem então." ele disse sorrindo "Daí podemos fazer um para mamãe!" deu um típico pulo de felicidade que aprendera.

Diego afirmou com a cabeça.

"Certo, vamos começar!" ele disse sorrindo.

Meia hora depois, a cozinha havia mudado de cor.

"Uooou." disse Teddy adentrando-a surpreso. E depois que disse isso permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sem palavras.

"Teddy! Não conta pro Billy!" gritou Luiz, chorando, segurando um rolo de papel toalha na mão, enquanto na outra tinha um rolo de papel higiênico. "Eu juro que não foi por mal!" e com isso ele começou a soluçar.

Diego ficou quieto, esfregando o chão com um pano de secar louça. Seu rosto estava vermelho, chorando, mas sua expressão era séria, com o cenho franzido, fungando a coriza que teimava em cair.

Teddy ficou com dó. Mas mesmo sabendo que não foi por mal, eles estavam muito encrencados.

"Olha, eu acho melhor vocês irem lá contar pra ele." ele disse, recebendo a atenção dos dois. Ambas de desespero. "Acreditem em mim quando eu falo que é melhor vocês irem contar _antes_ dele descobrir sozinho." terminou, lembrando da personalidade explosiva que seu namorado tinha.

Os dois entreolharam-se, ainda chorando, e andaram em direção ao quarto do irmão mais velho.

"VOCÊS OQUE?!" Teddy ouviu de fora do quarto, e logo barulho de choro (que deduziu ser de Luiz, já que Diego se recusava a chorar daquele jeito na frente de qualquer um que não seja o próprio irmão gêmeo ou sua mãe).

O moreno mais velho apareceu vermelho de raiva na porta de seu quarto, olhando para Teddy e seguindo para a porta da cozinha.

E antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o loiro foi mais rápido, parando em sua frente.

"Pense pelo lado bom. Seus irmãos tem jeito para arte abstrata." tentou, sorrindo incerto.

Billy nem olhou para ele, empurrou-o para o lado e olhou novamente para o local.

O chão estava _marrom_. E até hoje de manhã, ela era _branca_.

Billy apertou o meio de seus olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto o outro braço estava cruzava o peito. Franziu a testa, suspirando pesadamente.

Esperou alguns segundos, até seus irmãos apareceram á seu lado.

Billy olhou-os sério.

"Eu não vou brigar com vocês." ele começou, recebendo a atenção de ambos os irmãos. "Mas tenham em mente que não vou conjurar nada limpo!" ele gritou com ambos. "E é bom isso aqui estar _exatamente_ do jeito que estava hoje de manhã se vocês não quiserem que os pais saibam disso!" terminou, voltando a andar para seu quarto.

Os gêmeos afirmavam com a cabeça enquanto tentavam parar de chorar.

Teddy sorriu, cogitando a possibilidade de ajudá-los.

"TEDDY! VOCÊ VEM AQUI!" gritou o moreno do quarto, já imaginando o que seu namorado estaria cogitando.

O loiro teve que rir com isso.

"Se quiserem uma dica:" ele sussurrou para os dois baixinhos. "é melhor vocês usarem os panos velhos da lavanderia." e com uma piscadela, voltou em direção ao quarto do moreno mais velho.

* * *

"Certo, você desce aqui." disse Teddy, parando o carro na frente do portão de entrada do ginásio onde Diego fazia natação.

O mesmo abriu a porta e pegou sua mochila com uma só mão, levando ela consigo.

Teddy olhou ele entrar dentro do ginásio e então voltou-se para o moreno sentado no banco do acompanhante.

"Que foi?" perguntou seu namorado.

"... Você já fez algum tipo de curso também? Digo, como a natação ou o karatê de seus irmãos?" ele perguntou sorrindo, com um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos.

Billy levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu nunca te disse?" perguntou.

Teddy negou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

"Bem..." começou ele. "Pra ser sincero...Eu fiz _alguns_ cursos."

Teddy ligou o carro novamente e começou a dirigir em direção à sua casa. Onde combinaram de esperar o horário de buscar os irmãos gêmeos lá.

Enquanto Teddy dirigia, Billy continuava a conversar.

"Fiz algumas aulas de basquetebol quando tinha 10, mas eu era _totalmente horrível_ nisso, e então eu saí." ele disse.

Teddy riu.

"E então eu comecei a fazer sapateado, _não pergunte porquê! _" ele disse.

Teddy riu mais ainda.

"Mas também saí." falou "E então... Comecei a fazer _jazz_." ele disse.

Teddy se surpreendeu com essa, mas continuou a escutar calado, apenas afirmando que estava ouvindo e prestando atenção.

"Não durei muito também." comentou. "Para você ter uma noção, até _escoteiro_, eu já fui." ele suspirou, lembrando de todas as coisas que passou quando criança.

Teddy freou o carro.

Billy gritou surpreso e foi com tudo para frente, graças à deus ele estava de cinto de segurança.

"O que foi isso?!" perguntou Billy assustado, olhando para o namorado.

Estavam apenas a algumas quadras da casa do loiro, e não havia nenhum carro na rua.

"..." Teddy continuou a olhar fixadamente para a frente, mas depois começou a ficar levemente vermelho. "Nada sério..." ele falou, mas então decidiu explicar antes que Billy resolvesse pular em seu pescoço pelo susto que ele dera. "É que de repente me veio uma imagem sua vestindo roupa de bailarina e eu não consegui reagir muito bem a isso." ele disse, tampando seu rosto com a palma de uma de suas mãos.

Billy ficou vermelho, mas não sabia dizer exatamente se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

Retirou o sinto de segurança e abriu a porta do carro.

"Billy?" perguntou Teddy.

"Eu vou voltar a pé, obrigado." disse fechando a porta do carro, continuando o trajeto a pé.

Teddy começou a rir escandalosamente vermelho, não conseguia parar, mas mesmo assim, tentou dirigir até a garagem.

"Desculpa." disse ele depois que se encontraram de novo na porta de sua casa.

Mal sabia Teddy que o silêncio que cortou o assunto deles era pelo fato de Billy não querer confessar que... Infelizmente ele _teve_ essa experiência.

* * *

Billy olhou as duas figuras envergonhadas a sua frente. Mas ficou em silêncio, tentando absorver as palavras que recém havia ouvido.

"... O que?" ele tentou, querendo ter certeza de que não havia ouvido errado.

Estiveram assistindo A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate, quando Luiz decidiu pausar para ir ao banheiro e Teddy aproveitou a oportunidade para reabastecer a comida. Luiz havia voltado, mas Teddy ainda não. E enquanto a pipoca não chegava os dois menores decidiram tirar uma dúvida com o irmão mais velho.

"... É só uma pergunta!" disse Diego encabulado. Enquanto Luiz apenas ficava quieto, vermelho.

Por mais que seja o irmão mais velho, Billy adorava fazer o papel oposto de um. E então, quando decidiu responder, sorriu maliciosamente.

"Bem, se é só uma pergunta, então sim, com certeza." ele disse, rindo de si mesmo, afirmando com a cabeça e tudo.

"Sério?", "Nossa.", "É verdade.", "Eu não sabia." comentaram entre si.

Billy cobriu sua boca para não rir muito alto. Teddy estava voltando da cozinha com um balde cheio de pipoca. Avistou os dois irmãos mais novos conversando sérios um com o outro, chegando a parecer que estavam discutindo política.

O loiro sentou-se e questionou o que havia acontecido. Billy sorriu maliciosamente, inclinou-se sobre o ombro do namorado e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Se algum dia eles perguntarem por que _só eu_ não fico grávido, você fala que é por causa da sua descendência alien." e com isso, o moreno mais velho beijou-lhe o rosto e aconchegou-se nos braços do loiro, pegando a tijela de pipoca para si, enquanto este arqueava uma sobrancelha e olhava confuso para um WumpaLumpa cantando e dançando na tela da televisão.

* * *

"Calem a boca!" gritou um dos gêmeos, batendo com força na parede.

Billy e Teddy estavam no quarto ao lado, brincando de lutinha. Óbvio. Mas o barulho era alto o suficiente para atrapalhar a soneca da tarde que os gêmeos estavam querendo ter.

A cama de Luiz era o mais distante da parede, então decidiram dividi-la. Mas mesmo cobertos, eles conseguiam ser atrapalhados.

Assim que Diego gritou, os barulhos pararam, e então alguns minutos depois eles ouvem o rangido da porta do quarto do irmão e o barulho de outra porta abrindo, e então um barulho de chuveiro.

Diego ignorou o barulho, encolheu-se junto ao irmão gêmeo e tentou dormir.

Luiz, por outro lado, ficara acordado, incerto do que fazer. Olhou seu irmão respirar calmamente, sinal de que já estava dormindo. E levantou-se da cama.

O chuveiro ainda estava ligado, e barulhos estranhos vinha de dentro.

Luiz achara que só um dos dois estaria tomando banho, mas colocando o ouvido na porta do banheiro, ele viu que as vozes dos dois vinham lá de dentro.

E nenhum deles estava no quarto.

"Você. É muito. Teimoso." ele ouviu a voz parecida com a de Teddy dizer.

Outra voz soava como um riso. E então as duas foram cobertas novamente pelo som da água batendo no chão.

Naquele momento Luiz deixou de ser o mais ingênuo dos dois irmãos.

Não conseguia olhar para o rosto de nenhum dos outros dois, sem se lembrar da cena que havia impregnado em sua memória. Sempre ficando vermelho, a cada vez.

O casal não ligou muito, tanto porque não notaram, mas Diego ordenou saber o que havia acontecido.

Luiz, sendo sempre submissivo, ficou totalmente vermelho quando sussurrava no ouvido do irmão gêmeo, as coisas indecentes que percorreram a sua cabeça naquela tarde.

Diego também havia perdido todo o pingo de ingenuidade que ainda lhe restara.

* * *

Coisa que Billy ensinara muito bem seus irmãos, era de que a internet respondia _tudo_.

E como toda criança da idade deles, mexer na internet já era bastante comum.

"Clica nesse." disse Luiz, apontando para a tela do computador.

Diego clicou.

Ambos gritaram.

Diego fechara todas as janelas o mais rápido possível.

"Isso foi um _erro_." disse ele, vermelho e abismado.

"Definitivamente." comentou Luiz com suas mãos tampando-lhe o rosto rubro.

Silêncio permaneceu no recinto.

"Como isso..." começou Luiz " ... Funciona?" perguntou, incerto.

"Eu não sei..." respondeu. "Talvez... Quando o corpo cresce, ele muda?" chutou.

"Acho que não..." respondeu. "Billy falou que as únicas coisa que muda no corpo de uma pessoa são as proporções," disse o irmão "só a do Teddy que muda diferente, porque ele é um alien." completou.

"... Isso não faz sentido." disse Diego, franzindo. "... Faz sentido para você?" perguntou para o irmão que deu de ombros.

"Pesquisa no Google."

"Pesquisar _o que_ no Google?" riu Diego.

"... _Porque homens fazem sexo?_" tentou.

"Acho que seria melhor perguntar porque _dois_ homens fazem sexo."

Luiz assistiu.

Diego pesquisou.

"Clica nesse." disse o irmão sentado ao lado, apontando para a tela do monitor.

Diego clicou.

Ambos começaram a ler o texto.

"... O que é_ próstata_?" perguntou o gêmeo ao lado.

Seu irmão deu de ombros.

"Tem muitas palavras difíceis nesse texto." ambos concordaram.

Fecharam a página e abriram outra.

"Essa imagem é confusa." comentou um deles, coçando a cabeça.

"Você acha que o Billy responderia se a gente perguntasse?" perguntou Luiz após algumas tentativas falhas.

Diego arregalou os olhos.

"Não." bufou ele "Ele vai ficar vermelho, depois vai gritar com a gente e mandar a gente cuidar da nossa vida." apoiou a cabeça na mesa do computador.

Luiz então teve uma ideia.

"E se a gente perguntasse para o Teddy?" perguntou ao irmão. "Ele não vai gritar com a gente, vai?"

Diego olhou para seu irmão e sorriu, é talvez essa tenha sida uma boa ideia.

O problema era que Teddy não era exatamente melhor do que seu irmão quando se tratava de reagir á uma pergunta direta, ele ficou vermelho e simplesmente transformou-se em algo invisível.

Ambos o perderam de vista e logo chegaram à conclusão que seria melhor esperar mais alguns anos para descobrir a verdade.

* * *

Eu escrevi mesmo isso... Risos.


End file.
